


Cold Outside

by Loki_girl1423



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_girl1423/pseuds/Loki_girl1423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff I wrote a while back while I had a song stuck in my head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous fluff and I'm not sorry lol

We've been talking for hours now and it's pouring out. Catching up on twenty years worth of lost time and missed moments. He's told me all about his acting career and I've told him all about my life as a school teacher and my dabbles with writing. I'm still awe struck by the fact that my childhood friend is a famous actor. However it's getting late and we both need to sleep. I stand and stretch and he smiles. As I turn to go his voice stops me.  
"Hey baby, where you goin'?" Tom asks and I can't help but smile. When we were in school together we'd had a duet for a concert...'Baby it's cold outside'... i can't believe he remembered.   
"I really can't stay..." I sing back  
"Baby it's cold outside." He sings back. A man like him should really have a damned flaw... I turn to see him giving me a half cocked grin.  
"I've got to go away..." I continue.  
"But baby it's cold outside..." He sings stepping closer.  
"This evening has been-" he cuts me off.  
"Been hoping that you'd drop in..." he sings taking another step closer  
"So very nice..." I finish.  
"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice..." He grabs my hands bringing them to his mouth, Kissing my knuckles and making my knees weak.  
"My mother will start to worry..." I continue.  
"Beautiful what's your hurry?" He's grinning from behind my hands a wicked sinful grin that makes me think of things I shouldn't.  
"And father will be pacing the floor..."  
"Just listen to that fireplace roar..." His eyes are locked on mine...  
"So really I'd better scurry..." I say stepping back toward the doorway.  
"Beautiful please don't hurry..." He sings it almost like a plea...  
"Well maybe just a half a drink more..." I say grinning at him.  
"Put some records on while I pour..." He sings pulling me closer to him.  
"The neighbors might think..." I sing as he continues pulling me closer to him.  
"Baby its bad out there..." He continues.  
"Say what's in this drink?" He holds up a bottle of Jameson's whisky and I break into a full blown giggle. His has me in his arms now...  
"No cabs to be had out there..." He sings swaying us to the music.  
"I wish I knew how-" he cuts me off again.  
"Your eyes are like star light now..." Somehow the line feels less practiced and more intimate...  
"To break your spell..." I finish as he continues to dance us around.  
"I'll take your hat your hair looks swell." He sings catching a stray lock of hair between his fingers.  
"I ought to say no, no, no sir..." I sing shaking my head.  
"Mind if I move in closer?" He pulls me flush against him.  
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried..."   
"What's the sense in hurting my pride..." He sings spinning me around before pulling me close again.  
"I really can't stay..." I sing putting a hand on his chest.  
"Baby don't hold out..."  
"Ah but it's cold outside..." We sing together and I step back and turn thinking he's done with his little show... I get one step before once again his voice stops me.   
"Come on baby..." He says and a soft groan escapes me...the man's voice is going to be the end of me...  
"I simply must go.." If I turn to look at him I'll be lost...  
"But baby it's cold outside..." He starts again. His arms coming around my waist and pulling me against his chest.  
"The answer is no.." I sing leaning into his chest.  
"But baby it's cold out there." He sings against my ear sending a shiver down my back.  
"This welcome has been-"  
"So lucky that you stopped in..." He interrupts.  
"So nice and warm..." I finish as his hands move to my hips and we sway.  
"Look out the window at that storm..." He sings and another shiver sings down my spine...  
"My sister will be suspicious..." I sing softly as he spins me to face him again.  
"God your lips look delicious..." It sounds less like he's singing and more like an observation...  
"My brother will be there at the door..." I'm trying so hard not to think about the fact that he's looking at me like I'm a treat he wants to devour...  
"Like waves upon a tropical shore..."  
"My maiden Aunts mind is vicious..." I sing trying not to bite my lip.  
"God your lips are delicious..." He's staring at my mouth...  
"Well maybe just a cigarette more..."  
"Never such a blizzard before..."  
"I've got to get home..." I sing my eyes drifting to his mouth...  
"Baby you'll freeze out there..." He sings running his hands up my sides and causing another very real shiver...  
"Say, lend me your coat..."  
"Its up to your knees out there." I'm losing to that look in his eyes...  
"You've really been grand." I need to escape his arms or I might just kiss him. So I put my hands over his to stop him ...  
"I thrill when you touch my hand.." Damn him...damn him to hell...  
"But can't you see..." It sounds more like a plea coming off my lips as he turns me to face him.  
"How can you do this thing to me?" He nearly groans and I can't help the soft moan that escapes my treacherous mouth.  
"There's bound to be talk tomorrow..."  
"Think of my life long sorrow..." He's grinning again...  
"At least there will be plenty implied..."  
"If you caught pneumonia and died..." He's a damned wolf and he knows it...  
"I really can't stay..."   
"Get over that old doubt..." He sings a hand coming under my chin.  
"Ah but it's cold out side..." We sing together and then his mouth is on mine and my hands are on his chest pulling him closer my mind going blissfully blank as he pulls me deeper into the kiss. After an eternity the need to breathe out weighs the need to have his mouth on mine and I break the kiss taking a deep breath...  
"I don't remember the song ending that way..." I say on a sigh.  
"I've always thought that it should..." He replies and I can't help but laugh...


End file.
